


【翔智】独家记忆

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	【翔智】独家记忆

序

 

我醒了。

睁开眼的时候，白花花的天花板，一堆人围着我，我闻到消毒药水的味道。

这里是医院？

我怎么会在医院？

“小翔？小翔？你听到吗？”带着哭腔的女声在右边方向响起，我用力想看她一眼，却发现自己的身体，无力到连将头稍稍转动一下都不行。

我眨着眼睛，“小翔”，是叫我吗？

我是谁？我为什么会在这里？

在我再次闭上眼睛之前，这些问题一闪而过。

 

1

后来，我终于了解了我在医院的原因。

我叫樱井翔，发生了车祸，抢救了很久才活了下来。至于失忆，是因为头部受到严重撞击，活着已经是天大的恩赐了。

他们告诉我，我叫樱井翔，今年刚好30岁，是一名记者。

我什么都不记得，父母的脸是陌生的，朋友的脸也是陌生的。我很害怕，没有一丁点的记忆，让我觉得我像是一个悬在半空的魂体，没有实感。

他们总是安慰我，会好起来的，会记起来的。他们和我说很多，我仍是一片茫然，那些是他们的记忆，不是我的。

我的记忆在哪里？

我从朋友们的口中知道我并不和父母一起住，有自己的地方，但车祸之后，父母将那里退租了。不知道为什么，我不想回父母家住我不讨厌他们，只是没有了记忆，便像失去了所有的感情一样，纵然流着相同的血液，却依然陌生得可怕。

我很想要记起全部的事情，医生给我开了很多药，他说不能心急。我却无法放慢脚步，我总觉得我遗忘了很重要的人和事。

我问过父母，也问过常来探望我的三个好朋友，却没有任何答案。

我拜托松本润帮我找个房子，也麻烦相叶雅纪和二宫和也帮我将日常用品搬进去，母亲因为这件事哭成了泪人。她希望我出院后在实家静养，我却觉得实家会让我真正忘却一切，成为一个拥有全新记忆的人。

我不想要这样。

每一份记忆都是独家的，我必须亲自去找回来。

 

2

出院的第一天，松本、相叶、二宫陪着我来到新家，我们一起吃火锅，聊了很多，聊了很久。为了我的身体着想，他们八点多就走了。

我觉得有点累，去洗了个热水澡。因为头部受到撞击，我被剃成了光头做了手术，刚长出来的头发不算长，黑亮柔顺。身上也有做过手术的疤痕，看着这些，我才发现距离那场车祸，已经一年了。

我将手按在心脏位置上，卜卜跳动的心脏，却总觉得里面破了一个洞。

到底是什么呢？

我洗完澡，穿着家居服，坐在舒适的沙发上。也许是有点累了，我躺着躺着，似乎有入睡的感觉。

“睡沙发对身体不好哦。”

谁？谁在说话？

我猛地睁开眼，“你是谁？怎么进来的？”

在我眼前是一个和我年纪相仿的男人，穿着坐休闲的纯色T恤，深蓝色牛仔裤，圆圆的脸蛋，鼻子又高又挺，一眼看下来，挺好看的。

男人半蹲在我面前，我们正好平视。

“翔酱以前常常说不能在沙发睡觉，对身体不好哦。”男人笑着说。

他笑容里有点腼腆，软软的，看起来有点可爱的样子。

等等！他说以前？他叫我翔酱？

他认识我？

“你是谁？你认识我？”我有点急冲冲地追问道。

“我叫……大野智。”

大野站起来四处看。

大野智？我轻轻重复了一下他的名字。一片空白的脑子里，果然是搜索不出关于这个人的任何信息。

“这里还真的很符合翔酱的品味。”

我站起来，走到大野的身旁，他却十分警觉地拉开一点距离。

“你还没说我们是不是认识呢。”

“嗯，认识的。”

我有看错吗？为什么大野在承认和我认识的那一刻，眼神里闪过一点黯然？

“那你可以告诉我关于过去的事情吗？我遇到车祸，失去了全部的记忆。我的家人和朋友和我说了很多，但我总觉得我漏了一些什么，可能是重要的事，又或者是重要的人。”

“可能真的没有什么人或事漏掉，只是你太过没有安全感而已。”

大野扯动了嘴角，但我不认为那算是一个笑容。

“我想知道，至少，我想知道你。因为他们没有提起过我有认识一个人叫大野智的。”

我看到大野温润的眼睛垂了下去，气氛中弥漫着一种不知名的失落感，让我莫名其妙地心疼了起来。

然而不待我开口安慰，大野又抬起眼看着我，仿佛刚才的失落不曾存在过。

“我只是翔酱一个普通朋友而已，所以可能翔酱的家人不太知道我的存在。不过，我和翔酱是高中就认识了，我对翔酱的事还是挺清楚的，翔酱想知道你的学生生涯是怎样的吗？”

“当然想啊！”

这个叫大野的男人似乎有一种奇特的吸引力，一个抬眼，一个举手，便已经让我对他好奇至极。

一个，我的家人和朋友都不曾提及过的旧识，我能从他的口中了解到多少关于樱井翔的过去呢？

 

3

大野说我是学霸，以全年级第一名的成绩考入了全市最好的高中。他是大我一年的学长，以美术特长生入学。

他说我的成绩很厉害，入学后一直保持第一名，人气也很高，有很多女同学倾慕我。

大野说到这里的时候，我看到他噘起了嘴，似乎有点不高兴。

“怎么了？”

我发现自己喜欢看到这样的大野，感觉像是一只炸毛的猫，圆圆的腮帮子可爱得有点过份。

“没事。”

呀！他竟然咬了咬下唇。他怎么这么多小动作？

“翔酱每天都收到好多示爱的小情书呢。”

“那我有喜欢的人吗？”

我的问题几乎是脱口而出的，而大野小麦色的脸蛋也以极快的速度泛出了一点红晕。

“有。”

“是怎样的人？”

“是一个学习成绩很一般的人。那人用了很多方法，用了很长的时间，才能接近你。”

大野走到房间的窗前，而有点疲惫的我，早已躺在了床上。

“那个人很喜欢你，从你来到学校的第一天，他就喜欢了你。”

“哦？对我一见钟情？”

“是的。”大野的眼亮了起来，像是在燃烧的烟火，“翔酱的一切，那人都很喜欢，第一眼看到就喜欢得不得了呢。那人用尽所有方法去记录你，用眼观察，用笔记录，用心爱慕。那人渐渐发现你成了生活里最重要的一个部分，再也割舍不下。”

我看着大野，耳里听着他动听的声音，慢慢地讲述着，竟不知不觉地睡着了。

 

4

我一觉到天明，睁开眼的时候觉得神清气爽。我坐了起来，舒展了一下筋骨，挠了挠头发。

咦？大野呢？他是什么时候来的？又是什么时候走的？

我想了想，印象中只有大野动听的声音，温柔的声调，以及那个和我有关的爱情故事。

那个只讲了开头的爱情故事，勾起了我无边的好奇心。

有一个很喜欢我的人，最后我们是不是在一起了呢？我应该去哪里找大野好让他继续将这个故事讲完呢？

但在大野再次出现之前，我应该先去刷牙洗脸，吃完早餐再好好找一份新的工作。我的家人和我说，因为我之前需要休养的时间太久，所以已经替我向原来工作的公司提出了辞职。我现在需要去找一份新的工作来养活自己。

二宫将我过去的学历和工作情况整理成了一份很完美的简历，我看着那上面的学校和公司，再通过网络搜索，发现我果然如家人和大野所说的，是个学霸。但是现在我这个学霸，已经什么技能都忘掉了。医生说可以找份简单一点的工作，让我慢慢适应之后，技能那些也会恢复过来的。

我的身体机能恢复得还不错，吃过早餐之后，我去了中介那里找工作。一天折腾下来，当我买好晚餐，已经是傍晚了。也许是车祸后的身体仍需要休养，我很容易就觉得累，所以我总是早早洗澡，然后就躺到床上。

可当我洗完澡出来，我看到大野坐在沙发上。

他是怎么进来的？

不过，这个问题很快就被我抛之脑后了。

我承认我见到大野很开心。这代表我可以知道我的爱情故事的后续了。同时，我觉得我还是挺想见到他的。

“觉得累？你以前很少这么早就洗澡的。”

大野倚在沙发上，我总觉得他像一只慵懒的猫，柔柔软软的却同时又不经意地流露出高傲嚣张的可爱一面。

“嗯。”我点点头，“车祸的后遗症吧。”

我不想知道他是怎么进来的，我觉得相对而言，我更想继续昨晚的话题。

“翔酱有想起一点点吗？”

“没有呢。智君可以继续告诉我吗？”

“好啊。”

大野站起来伸了个懒腰，衣摆不经意地拉高，露出了内裤的边边和精瘦的腰肢。

没有一丝赘肉的腰部，好像还可以看到隐隐的腹肌，我突然有一种想抚上去的冲动。

啊！我为自己这种念头感到心惊！

“呀，翔酱叫我智君了！”大野笑着说，那笑容好看得快要将我融化，“你以前也是这样叫我的。”

我刚刚那只是无意识的，但我的确觉得这样称呼他，非常自然，可能是因为我以前也是这样叫他的吧。尽管失去记忆，但只要记忆还存在，我想我就一定能找得回来。

大野又站到了窗前，窗外的光洒在他身上，像是镀上了光晕，让我觉得他像一个幻影般不真实。

“那人喜欢你喜欢到无法自控的地步，他觉得光是看着你都无法满足内心蠢蠢欲动的渴望，所以那人鼓起勇气跑到你面前来结识你。”

“我接受那个人了吗？”

我喜欢大野讲故事的方式和语调，我仿佛能透过他的双目，感受到那个喜欢我的人的心情。

“一开始，你很慌乱，就和普通没有恋爱过的高中生一样。看来学霸也没有修过恋爱学分这种东西呢。但是翔酱很温柔，没有拒绝那人，还微微笑着说可以先当朋友。”大野顿了顿，目光变得更温柔，“你知道吗？那人回家后开心得哭了。”

“我想那人一定是一个非常好的人，不然我一定不会这么说。”

“哦？那你会怎么说？”

“我一定会拒绝他。”

大野似乎因为我的话笑了起来，我托着腮，看着他。我觉得这样的大野隐隐地在挠动着我的心。

“那人给你看了画，他画了很多，很用心地画。在决定给你看之前，他不安得要命。”

“他？那人是男生？”我注意到大野的用词，“我喜欢……男生？”

大野有点被惊到，大概是意识到自己说漏了嘴，“呃……这个……”

“没事，你别紧张。我什么都不记得，喜欢的人是男生还是女生，这个都没什么的。我出事以来，除了家人和朋友，喜欢的人从来都没有出现过，也许是早就分手了吧。”

“不是那样的！”

大野的声音突然拔高，他摇着头否定我。我好像还看到他眼中泛着水光？

“翔酱，不是那样的。”

大野看着我，用悲伤的眼神定定地看着我，我朝他伸出手，我想抹去他的泪，我想抚平他紧皱的眉，我想拥他入怀对他说对不起。

然而大野看到我伸出的手，后退了一步。

我看到他的泪落下来，我看到他朝门口走去，然后，我竟睡着了。

 

5

第二天醒来，仍是只有我一个人，空气中仍是没有任何大野存在过的证明。我耐心地等着夜幕降临。果然，晚上洗完澡之后，我走出浴室，又看到大野坐在沙发上。

“嗨，你是黑夜精灵吗？”

大野的脸一下子僵住了，“你以前说我是黑呼呼精灵。因为我喜欢钓鱼，总是将自己晒得跟块黑炭一样。”

“哈哈哈……”我大笑了起来，大野的形容太有画面感，让我忍不住。

“还要继续听吗？关于那个故事。”

“要。”

“你们后来在一起了。”

我看到大野的脸有点红，我生出了逗弄他的念头。

“怎样算是在一起？”

大野的脸更红了，配上圆圆的脸颊，像极了一个红苹果。

“就……普通情侣那样在一起咯。”

“普通情侣？”我故作思考，“你说好的是牵手？拥抱？亲吻？还是做爱？”

“樱井翔！”大野果然炸毛了！“你胡说什么！”

我真的在胡说？才不是呢！喜欢一个人，这可是再正常不过呢。

“我不想和你讲话了！”

“哈哈！智君别生气嘛！”我看着脸蛋红彤彤的大野，突然想起自己刚才说的那些不正经的话，视线落在了大野节骨分明的双手上。

这样的手，牵住会是什么感觉？

这样纤瘦的身板，拥在怀里又会是怎样的呢？

那小巧的嘴如果被含住，会因为呼吸不顺而吐出小舌头吗？

停！樱井翔，你停下来！

我的脑子里好像有两个小人在打架，一个对着大野遐想着不可描述的色情事情，另一个正竭力浇冰水，以求让他冷静。

“翔酱，你的表情好奇怪。”

大野的一脸担心，让樱井觉得自己很下流。

“没，没事。”

“你是不是在想色色的事？”

大野突然凑过来，让我吓一跳，当我回过神想伸手摸上他的脸时，他像一只受惊的兔子，猛地后退了几步。

我看着我和他之间突然拉开的距离失落了起来。

“总之，你和他很好，你们交往了很久。”大野低着头说，视线不再落在我身上。

“我和他最后分手了吗？”

大野像是没料到我会问这样的问题，他望着我，看了很久，最后叹了口气。

“他怎么会舍得？他舍不得啊。”

“为什么智君对我和他的事这么清楚？”我问出了疑问。

“因为我是翔酱最好的朋友。”

 

6

大野每天晚上都会在我洗完澡之后出现，他总是窝在沙发上，也总是那一套衣服。我们聊了很多，从之前的爱情故事，到高中生活的细枝末节，他都告诉我好多家人和朋友不曾说过的事。

我想大野对我撒了谎，如果只是普通朋友，怎可能对我的事如此了如指掌？但我不愿深究这背后的原因，我只希望每天晚上都能见到他。

“翔酱。”

大野今晚有点反常，他竟然坐到我身边，以往他很抗拒的。

“嗯？”

“你想拿回你的记忆吗？”

“记忆也可以拿？”我看着大野，觉得今晚的他浑身散发着悲伤的气息，只是靠近他，都有一种难过得要哭出来的心情。

大野朝我摊开手，“你的记忆在我身上，你只要碰到我，就可以恢复全部的记忆。”

我目瞪口呆地看着大野和那双漂亮的手，一直在犹豫着。我想找回我的记忆，但又害怕有更糟糕的事会发生。然而当我对上大野漆黑的眼眸时，我觉得没有什么比记起大野更重要了。

我用力握上大野的手。

我闭上了眼，脑内闪过一帧又一帧的画面。

和大野在高中相识的情景呈现在我的眼前，我看到他跑来我面前自我介绍，却不知道我早已留意着这个又萌又厉害的学长，没有人拥有像他这么高的艺术天份，没有人拥有如此勾人的双手，没有人像他这么轻易地让我动心。

我没想到他会拿着一幅又一幅关于我的画来向我告白，我手足无措。被自己喜欢的人所喜欢，是最幸福的一件事。

不记得是哪一天，只记得第一次将大野拥入怀里深深亲吻的感觉。

我生涩地吮着他的唇，不让他躲开。我环住他在我的怀里，我打开他的牙关，我勾着他的舌，不让他有半点退缩。

我还记得当那一吻结束的时候，他害羞地低着头，微微地笑着，双手缠着我的颈，让我把持不住地又吻了他一次。

在我们都成年的时候，和大野做了极致疯狂的事。第一次做这种事，而这人还是我心爱的恋人，我做了很多功课，准备了很多东西。在经历了漫长的前戏之后，我终于得偿所愿进入了爱人的身体里。

那一天，我们很疯，我忘记做了多少次。只记得身下人越来越适应性爱的节奏，在我一次又一次的顶弄下，哭喊着要我再用力一点，再深一点，哪怕弄坏了也没关系。

我怎么舍得将你弄坏？

我吻去他激动时落下的泪，在高潮后将他紧紧拥住，暗暗发誓这辈子只爱他一人，同生共死。

我看到我们都毕业了，找到了工作，搬到了新家，我们同居，在属于我们的小天地里，过得开心快意。

“怦！”

我看到了冒着烟的车头，粉碎的挡风玻璃，我转头望向副驾驶位。

我看见大野身上全是血，一支树枝穿了过来，笔直地插在他的心脏位置上，血从伤口流出，染红了他的衣服。我吓坏了！张开口，却发现自己已无力发出任何声音。

“智君……”我的声音很微弱，我这才注意到有液体不停地从我头上滑下来，我的视线一片鲜红，连大野都染上了这种颜色。

“翔酱，”大野的声音更轻，平时动人的眼睛现在连睁开都无力，“活着。”

大野的手握上我的手指，握得紧紧的，我却一点都不觉得这样会痛。

“智君……智君……”

我喊着他的名字，陷入了昏迷。

我再次睁开眼，屋里空无一人。大野不知所踪，而我泪流满面。

为什么我们同车，死的是你，活下来的是我？既然让我活着，为什么又要我忘记你？

我跌跌撞撞地走向床头柜，打开抽屉，拿出开信的美工刀，躺到床上，用力地朝心脏刺了下去。

我看着血涌出来，染红了衣服和床单，我的手紧紧地握着刀，用尽最后的力气将刀捅得更深一点。

智君，我终于体会到你当日的感受了。

智君，我终于可以回到你身边了。

智君，等等我哦！

 

7

当二宫和相叶拿着午餐来探望樱井的时候，一打开门就闻到满屋的血腥味道，他们打开卧室的门，看到樱井已经安详地死在了床上，鲜血已经干涸，从心脏一直从床单沿至地上。

相叶惊慌地去报警，二宫则紧紧捏着衣袖，眼前的画面刺激得他的心跳得飞快。

床头柜上放着一本日记，二宫拿起打开，里面记录着樱井每天恢复记忆的情况，直至昨晚，他终于全部记起了。

“翔酱，他来接你了吗？你终究还是接受不了失去他。”

二宫站在樱井的遗体前，泪流不停。报警后回来的相叶从后将他抱住，泣不成声。

 

END


End file.
